sableskiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Cascade
Cascade, born Chenquan Di, is a snarky and arrogant hydrokinetic taking up the role of the third member of Team GLCR. Without a place to return to after his exile from Yune, Cascade serves under Gazelle as a reluctant subordinate. Personality Once a child of good intentions and prospering hope for the future, Cascade has turned into a cynical individual of abrasive nature. History Cascade was born in the town of Yune, and grew up alongside Wenge Yu and Suzuran Keiskei. As a boy, he loved the idea of justice and becoming a hero to the people. His talents as a huntsman blossomed early on, with his semblance awakening at a very young age. His prodigious nature quickly drew the ire of several other boys in the village, including the chief's son. Their harassment towards him was brushed off by the bright-eyed Cascade for a while. It wasn't until they were in their teens when their aggression to him escalated. Though Wenge and Suzuran did their best to help, Cascade believed in being able to hold out. He hoped that they could find their own way, and bringing authority into the matter wouldn't help. However, he was too idealistic. Their harassment turned into violence, pushing Cascade into a breaking point. One day he finally erupted and grievously injured them. Despite his reputation as a rising hero and the testifying of Wenge and Suzuran, Cascade was exiled from Yune. Seeing justice fail, this began his moral descent. He wandered outside the village for several weeks, surviving off of rations and scavenging but unable to find a way to civilization in the blizzards of the region. Cascade was saved by Gazelle, and later taken to Orpheus. Semblance Hydropalm Cascade has an elemental manipulation semblance known as Hydropalm. It allows him to spread his aura into nearby sources of water and synchronize them to his movements. Unlike Lapis' own abilities, Cascade has complete control over the waters, capable of forming them into whips, spears, airborne currents, and much more. He fights by using local water as an extension of his own limbs, increasing his flexibility and force. His semblance also grants him the benefit of being able to disperse the water into the air, turning it into vapor to increase humidity. Though he dislikes using it, Cascade can suffocate people in the surrounding area by manipulating the water in this state. Abilities Relationships Gazelle : Though grateful for her rescue, Cascade still shows some forms of disrespect and snark towards her. Lapis : While he has a small soft spot for Lapis due to her reminding him of his childhood self, he believes Lapis to be too idealistic in her ways and often berates her. Despite this, he often comes to her assistance when she needs it. His nickname for her is "girl scout" based on her personality. Rain : Cascade often throws quips towards her to get a reaction, but never succeeds. He brushes off the silence that's returned. They share an unusual understanding of one another in the field, with Rain capable of knowing what Cascade needs. Wenge Yu and Suzuran Keiskei : While Cascade remembers his old friends, he has no intention of returning to Yune, even after the actions of the village boys were revealed. He rejects their offers to accompany him back home, and threatens to fight them if they stand in his way. Category:Fan Made Character Category:Male Category:Argence